Tiled floors and countertops routinely need cleaning, some of which entails scrubbing to remove dried in soils. Traditionally, wet mops are used to remove dirt and other dirty smears (e.g., dirt, oil, food, sauces, coffee, coffee grounds) from the surface of a floor. The fluid for wet cleaning can be distributed with the cleaning brush or pad or can be applied ahead of time. An autonomous robot is a robot that performs a specific task in unstructured environments without any guidance from a human. Several robots are available that can perform floor cleaning functions. An autonomous surface cleaning robot that can scrub and remove soils from surfaces traversed by the robot frees up an owner to perform other tasks or leisure.